A Dream Come True
by ProdigalSnake
Summary: When Onodera finally tells Ichijou how she feels what will be the effect on the others? Broken hearts and secrets, all sealed in a lock with a promise 10 years ago.
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note: Hey guys/girls, this is going to be my very first fanfiction that I post so I would greatly appreciate reviews to help me improve in my writing. I'm a huge Nisekoi fan and I like a lot of the parings but in the end I still like the Onodera/Ichijou pairing the best so I'm going to start by writing one with them first. Anyway enough about hearing me talk (or reading), I hope you enjoy! XD**

**Chapter 1 – Sweet Shop**

"Kosaki, wake up!" yelled Onodera's mom from downstairs.

"Wait mom just 5 more minutes," said the sleepy chestnut haired girl "it's the weekend what is she being so loud for."

"Ichijou is here!"

"Oh nice Ichijou is here…," suddenly realizing what her mom just said Onodera jumps out of bed "EHHHH ICHIJOU IS HERE?"

'_What do I do? What do I do? I haven't even showered yet and my hair is a mess. Why didn't mom or Haru tell me about this?' _thought Onodera.

Onodera quickly brushed her teeth and fixed her hair and ran down as fast as she could to meet the man that was waiting patiently at the entrance of the sweet shop.

"I-ichijou I didn't know you were coming over today...," said Onodera, her cheeks were already red, she wasn't used to seeing the guy she loved this early in the morning and her heart was definitively not prepared.

"U-um O-o-onodera you're still wearing your…," said Ichijou turning super red, he tried to look away but couldn't.

"Ah Kosaki I didn't know you guys were that close already, but that's quite a bold move," said Onodera's mom.

"Huh," said a confused Onodera but quickly realizing that she was only wearing her panties and an almost see-through T-shirt with NO BRA ON.

"GAAAAHHHH!" yelled Onodera as she ran at lighting speed up the stairs.

"SENPAI YOU PERVERT DON'T LOOK!" said Haru, punching Ichijou.

"HOW WAS THAT MY FAULT?!"

The two stopped fighting as they heard Onodera coming back down all dressed; when she got down she had an empty look in her eyes and looked extremely depressed.

"O-onodera are you okay?" asked Ichijou.

"Huh, why of course Ichijou-kun why wouldn't I be?" said Onodera laughing nervously.

'_Is she pretending that never happened…?' _thought Ichijou.

"Ah I see that's good," said Ichijou also laughing nervously.

'_Oh no now it's going to be super awkward for the rest of the day…,' _thought Onodera.

"Alright you two are watching the shop for today I have a … thing I need to do," said Onodera's mom as she rushed out "have fun!"

"Wait mom…,"

"Onee-chan I got to go to my friend's house today soooooo yeah," said Haru as she rushed out as well "Senpai don't do anything perverted to Onee-chan while I'm gone."

Ichijou and Onodera were left in the shop dumbfounded once again in a situation where both of them are alone together, although most of the time it is awkward and silent the two were still happy to have these moments together.

"S-so we better get started," said Ichijou blushing and looking away realizing it's just the two of them alone once again.

"Y-yeah," said Onodera doing the same.

The day was filled with making sweets and decorating them, the awkwardness from the morning was gone and both of them were having a good time. The day passed by quickly and the time came for the shop to be closed.

"Why are they still not back?" wondered Onodera.

Behind her Ichijou just finished making his new recipe of the batter for the sweets and tasted it.

"Wow this taste pretty good," said Ichijou putting his current spoon down and handing the chestnut haired girl a clean spoon "Onodera want to try some?"

"Yes please," said Onodera turning around reaching for the spoon but accidently touched Ichijou's hand which caused her heart to skip a beat and made her grab the spoon that was on the counter in panic and took a big scoop of the batter and shoved it in her mouse.

"Wow this taste really good, but there's this odd flavor in here" said Onodera, she looked at Ichijou who had a surprised look on his face and was blushing "not that it taste bad…it's just something I've never tasted before." The girl paused and allowed the spoon to sit in her mouth for a few more seconds to figure out what this new taste was.

"O-onodera…,"

"Yes?"

"T-that was my spoon…,"

'_A-a-an indirect kiss!' _thought Onodera, turning completely red with steam puffing out of her head. Onodera slowly walked upstairs without saying a word still with the spoon in her mouth, leaving Ichijou alone and confused in the kitchen.

'_Was it really that bad?'_ thought Ichijou '_I should probably go check on her and apologize.'_

Upstairs in her room Onodera stared at spoon and couldn't keep the thought of the indirect kiss out of her head.

"I-it was just an accident, plus we just s-shared a spoon… it's not as if we really k-k…," said Onodera blushing even more thinking about the indirect kiss. Her imagination was running wild after remembering what the odd taste was like; her fantasies started playing in her head where Ichijou French kissed her in the kitchen after tasting the batter.

"Onodera stop it, stop imagining Ichijou-kun French kissing you!" yelled Onodera without realizing that she was saying out loud what she was thinking just as Ichijou walked into the room.

"HUH?!"

"GAAH ICHIJOU IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

'_Oh why God, why are you doing this to me? Was Ruri made God for a day? Is this why this is happening to me?' _thought Onodera.

'_Did I hear her right? Did she say French kiss?' _thought Ichijou, his eyes were spinning from the amount of blood that rushed into his head after hearing what Onodera just said and he lost his balance and fell right on top of Onodera with his hands right beside Onodera's face being the only support for his body.

"I-ICHIJOU-KUN?" said Onodera now with a crimson face and feeling like one of her fantasies was playing in real life.

"Hey guys I'm ba…," said Onodera's mom as she walked in, there was a moment of silence and she quickly got out.

"WAIT IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" yelled Ichijou embarrassed.

"Sorry for interrupting," said Onodera's mom popping back in and quickly closing the light and shutting the door.

"IS THAT REALLY WHAT A MOTHER SHOULD BE DOING?!" yelled Ichijou again.

Ichijou looked down at Onodera who had an arm over her eyes trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry, I'm sure I just misheard you and I'll go clear things up with your mom right now," said Ichijou making the motion to get up but was stopped by Onodera's other hand.

"If you get up now I'll probably die of embarrassment…so lets just stay like this for a bit," said Onodera.

"Alright," said Ichijou, his cheeks were burning and he was happy that the room was dark or else Onodera would have seen how embarrassed he was. There was a really long, awkward silence but it let both of them calm down a little, Ichijou looked down again and saw how beautiful Onodera looked as she covered up her eyes with her arm and grabbed on tightly to his shirt.

"Are you okay now?" asked Ichijou.

"Yeah," said Onodera removing her arm from her eyes and finally opening them to see Ichijou who was right on top of her and quickly closing them again. She couldn't look at him, she was too embarrassed, the way he was right on top of her and the things that slipped out of her mouth. Yet she still held onto his shirt, not wanting this moment to end.

"Uh if you don't mind me asking, what did you say?" asked Ichijou "I mean there's no way what I heard was right."

'_I should just make up something to clear this, I'm sure he would believe anything I say, plus I'm not ready to confess yet,'_ thought Onodera.

"Oh about that…,"

'_But if I don't tell him about my feelings now, will I ever be ready? And when I'm ready will it be too…,' _

"You heard right…,"

"What? No, no, you don't understand I heard you say that you were imagining me F-French kissing you," said a surprised Ichijou; his heart was beating faster now.

'_Is this real life? I'm not dreaming right? This has to be a dream,' _thought Ichijou.

"No that's exactly what I said, and I also want to say that…," said Onodera looking straight into the eyes of Ichijou, taking a deep breath "I also want to say that I love you and I would like to be your girlfriend."

'_I did it…'_ thought Onodera closing her eyes again, her heart was beating faster than she has ever imagined. The room was dead silent and it was as if the only thing that could be heard were her heartbeats. Tears rolled down Onodera's cheeks as the silence continued on.

'_I guess he doesn't feel the same w…,' _buther thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Ichijou's lips on hers and she felt her mouth being pried opened slowly and once again that day she tasted that same odd taste.


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Note: Holy molly I got reviews XD! Thank you so much for those who reviewed it really means a lot to me and encourages me to write more. This will be a continuation of chapter 1 and once again I hope you guys/girls would take a little bit of your time to drop a comment or suggestion.**

**Chapter 1.5**

Onodera didn't realize what was happening until she opened her eyes and realized that it wasn't a dream. She just confessed to him and they were kissing…

'_WAIT ICHIJOU IS KISSING ME?_' thought Onodera panicking, her thoughts blurred and she pushed Ichijou off of her.

"I-ichijou…," stuttered Onodera still trying to recollect her thoughts and piece together her logic again.

"I'm so sorry it's just that I was surprised by your confession and didn't know what to say and then you started crying so I just….," said Ichijou quickly.

'_Wait that was my first kiss just now…WAIT THAT WAS HER FIRST KISS JUST NOW!_' thought Ichijou.

"Sorry for stealing your first kiss," said Ichijou bowing his head to the ground.

"It's fine, really," said Onodera.

"No it's not fine, first kisses are suppose to be romantic and memorable instead your first kiss was with me and I'm not even good at kissing and…," said Ichijou before being interrupted by Onodera.

"Ichijou what part of kissing a girl when she's crying isn't romantic? And trust me I will definitively remember this kiss," said Onodera blushing and looking away "plus I really liked it and I think you're a good kisser."

Ichijou was so happy that his soul left his body and flew up to heaven. His body radiated light and a rainbow appeared behind him. He then realized that he still had to explain why he was on top of Onodera to her mom and also…

"So we're dating now...," said Ichijou blushing.

"Yeah I guess we are…," said Onodera blushing as well, and an overwhelming urge to be closer to Ichijou suddenly enveloped Onodera. She always wanted to be closer to Ichijou but was too shy to do something that might creep him out but now that they are dating some of her deepest desires seem to be unchained. Slowly she moved toward Ichijou and locked eye contact with him. Ichijou didn't move as Onodera's face inched closer and closer, the two close their eyes and leaned in.

"SENPAI WHAT'S THIS I'M HEARING ABOUT YOU BEING ON TOP OF MY ONEE-CHAN!" said Haru bursting in and interrupting the two lovers' moment. It took a few seconds for Haru to realize what was going on and she closed her eyes and ran out of the room.

The two were left in silence and awkwardness filled the room. Noticing what was happening and not wanting their first few moments as a couple to be uncomfortable Ichijou summoned up the courage and asked "Onodera um if you're not busy on Saturday… would you like to go on a d-date with me?"

Onodera's face lit up; with a big smile on her face she answered "Yes!"

"It's getting late I should go before my yakuza starts worrying," said Ichijou outside the shop.

The two stood there for a few moments, Ichijou felt like he should do something romantic before he leaves but didn't really know how, after all Onodera was his first real girlfriend.

'_I should kiss her to show her how much I really love her,' _thought Ichijou as he walked towards Onodera.

"Onodera…," said Ichijou stopping right in front of her "I had a lot of fun. Goodnight!"

'_I couldn't do it,' _thought Ichijou crying on the inside. Right before he turned around Onodera walked up and gave Ichijou a hug, her face was right in his chest; their body seemed to be wrapped together in a blanket. It was warm and comfortable and she could hear his heart beating fast and loud.

"Goodnight, I had a lot of fun too," said Onodera in a soft and quiet tone, burying her face in his chest.

'_That's right…I don't have to rush anything, we have plenty of time,' _thought Ichijou wrapping his arm around Onodera and hugging her back.

As Ichijou walked away Onodera breathed a sigh of relief and walked back into her room, she got on her bed, closed her eyes and replayed everything that happened today. Her face started getting red and she hugged her pillow and buried her face in it, she finally had the Ichijou she loved all to herself.

***Author's Note: I know it was really short but I just wanted to wrap up chapter one instead of making you wonder what happened next. Next chapter will be much longer I promise. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's Note: I got nothing much to say this time except the usual THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND PLEASE CONTINUE! XD**

**Chapter 2 – First Date**

This Saturday wasn't special for most people, in fact the weather was getting colder, and there were only clouds in sight, but for one chestnut haired girl, today was one she's been waiting for almost her entire teenage years. The girl ran through the shopping centre towards the meeting spot, her hair was done in her usual style and she was wearing an azure blue dress. Finally arriving at the spot she leans against a wall to catch her breath.

"I hope I'm not late," said a breathless Onodera. She spent way more time today doing her hair making sure it was perfect and spent even more time deciding what to wear for her first date, after a whole hour of indecisiveness she decided that the next thing she grabbed would be what she wears today, turns out to be a big mistake. The dress although very pretty and matching her carefree innocent personality perfectly hung fairly low from her neck which meant revealing more skin than she was used to. She got that dress one time shopping with Ruri, the evil genius girl in glasses forced her to buy the dress to seduce Ichijou which she never did resulting in the dress behind kept away in her closet until it was it's time to shine when it was fatefully grabbed by the desperate girl. She decided to fill the void that was created by the lack of clothing near her neck area by wearing her key as a necklace which made her feel a bit more comfortable.

"No, you are a whole hour early," said a voice behind her. Turning around Onodera's face lit up seeing the person she has done all this for, Ichijou, her new boyfriend, thinking about this made her face turn bring red.

"We were suppose to meet at 5 what are you doing here?" said Ichijou.

"Huh?" Onodera then looked at the clock tower seeing that it was only 4; in her overly nervous and excited state she must have misread the time (is that even possible?).

"Oh oops, I was too excited and nervous I guess," said Onodera with a blush of embarrassment on her face. The cute sight of Onodera embarrassed struck Ichijou's heart like a flaming Cupid arrow; the thought of Onodera being so excited for their date melted his heart.

"Wait but why are you here so early?" said Onodera snapping Ichijou out of his trance state. It was actually a function programmed into Ichijou's brain that made him show up at any events that included Onodera at least 2 hours before the meeting time avoiding the possibility of the stars aligning against him and causing him to be late, leading to Onodera thinking less of him.

"Oh…um I guess I was nervous too," said Ichijou laughing awkwardly and looking down not wanting Onodera to find out about his weirdness in case it creeped her out. Suddenly realizing what Onodera was wearing his eyes traced toward her chest area, the dress hung a lot lower than what she usually wears which revealed a lot of her…

"I-ichijou?" asked Onodera realizing where he was staring and having a good idea what he was thinking, it made her blush and she used her hands to cover herself a little bit more.

"AH I WASN'T STARING AT YOUR B-B-B… I WAS STARING AT YOUR… KEY!" stuttered Ichijou embarrassed that Onodera caught him doing something indecent.

"Oh… I see," said Onodera giving Ichijou a smile although not buying the key excuse at all she didn't want to push her boyfriend for something that was natural among boys. She was comforted a bit by Ichijou's embarrassment and deep inside was happy that Ichijou was looking at her this way.

"So uh what you want to do with this extra time?" said Ichijou trying to change the subject.

"How about walking around?"

"Sure."

The two got closer to each other and got ready to begin their walk through the shopping centre. "Ono-," said Ichijou before behind cut off by Onodera's finger on his lips.

"It's going to have to be Kosaki now," said Onodera with a stern but cute look on her face toped with a lighter blush.

"Alright… K-kosaki," said Ichijou blushing.

"Yes Raku?" said Kosaki giving him her best smile, she was just as nervous as Raku but she has waited too long to do this plus if they don't switch to using their first names Ruri will scold her again.

"N-nice dress it looks good on you," said Raku, his thoughts were blurred by the sudden change and I guess he just said the first thing that was on his mind.

'_WHAT AM I SAYING? WHY AM I BRINGING THAT UP AGAIN? Now she's definitively going to think that I'm a perverted creep_' cried Raku in his thoughts.

But to Raku's surprise Kosaki just responded with a shy "thanks" with an embarrassed blush on her face while looking away. She was surprised by the sudden compliment, especially one about her dress. Still trying to recover from the sudden compliment she felt a hand reach out for hers, turning her head she saw Raku smiling at her. Blushing and smiling back she held his hand and entwined her fingers in his. The two walked through the shopping centre silently enjoying each other's presence; they decided to stop at the fountain in the middle of the shopping centre to take a break sitting down.

"They say wishes made here come true," said Raku looking at Kosaki that had dipped her feet in the water "want to make one?"

"Sure!" answered Kosaki both of them pulled out a one yen coin and closed their eyes.

'_I wish that I will be with Raku…' _

'…_with Kosaki forever.'_

They both tossed the coins into the water and had a blush on their face; after all they just wished for something super cheesy that only people in romantic comedy animes ever wish for.

"What did you wish for?" asked Raku.

"Not telling," said Kosaki tilting her head a bit and making the most adorable face ever. At that moment Raku felt a huge urge to kiss her and began to slowly lean in, Kosaki feeling the moment was right leaned in as well. Right before they kissed Raku noticed that the water fountain jets were about to go off, a million things ran through his mind then. Does he kiss her but getting both of them drenching wet or does he save it for another time without getting wet? He instinctively pulled Kosaki and him away from the water fountain jets, not because he was against the idea of kissing under water fountain jets but because if Kosaki was drenching wet her clothe would be…

"Thank you Raku," said Kosaki, she was a bit disappointed but she didn't let it bother her.

'_We still have lots of time today,_' she thought.

"N-no problem," said Raku snapping out of his imaginary parallel world where he kissed her and she was drenched.

It was time for the movie and the two decided on a romantic movie since apparently it was suppose to be really good. The two found a good spot with not a lot of people around, and got ready to watch the movie. The movie started off really awkward, it was a couple on a bed stripping each other and making out, both Raku and Kosaki blushed deeply and was quite confused.

'_Wasn't the movie about the amazing plot development of a couple?_' thought Raku '_wait are couples suppose to do that stuff right when they start dating!?_'

Kosaki's thoughts went completely blurred as the man on the screen began doing "things" to the woman. She tried to cover her eyes but human curiosity got the best of her as she peeked through cracks through her fingers and her imagination ran wild. Suddenly the woman's body split opened and a monster came out with claws and tentacles and ripped the man into many bloody pieces and ate him up. The two stared at the screen with a shocked blank expression as they realized they entered the wrong theatre.

After 2 and a half hours of non stop jump scares and gore the two stumbled out of the theatre, it was definitively not what they wanted to experience on their first date. It wasn't an opportunity for Raku to show off his masculinity either as he is also scared of horror movies but didn't want Kosaki to see him scared so he toughed it out which in a sense still showed his masculinity.

"That was unexpected…," said Kosaki.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize we walked into the wrong theatre," said Raku sighing to himself, the movie was suppose to create a moment for him and Kosaki to kiss but there were non in the horror movie after that horrific first scene it pushed the thought of romance right out of the two lovers' mind for the rest of the movie.

"Its fine it was still fun though," said Kosaki turning and trying to suppress a smile.

"Hey what are you smiling about?"

"It's just that your expression when the Thing came out of the woman in the first scene was so funny," said Kosaki laughing.

"You had the same expression!" responded Raku, as both of them laughed "alright I guess it wasn't that bad."

The two of them then went to their special spot and got there just as the sun was about to finish setting, Kosaki went up to the railing and looked at the amazing view with Raku right behind her. Raku looked at the scenery and was amazed he has never seen such a view, and then he looked at her. She was stunning, the wind blew on her chestnut hair as if that was the only purpose of its existence and the sun set as if it couldn't possibly bare how warm and bright she was. In her smile Raku saw something more beautiful than stars and was completely absorbed by her, the scenery now looked pale compared to the angel in front of him.

"You know," said Kosaki turning around and walking up to Raku to hold up her hand to his face "sometimes I can't see myself when I'm with you. I can only just see you."

'_You can't see yourself? How can you not see yourself when you're so beautiful,_' thought Raku, he was suddenly torn; he was frustrated that Kosaki chose to be with a man like him but he didn't want to see her with another man. He then stared into the eyes of Kosaki and saw nothing but love, no regret and no expectations just love.

"If my love were an ocean there would be no more land. If my love were a desert, you would see only sand." whispered Raku, looking into Kosaki's eyes and holding her tightly as she was starting to tear up "And if my love could grow wings I'd be soaring in flight."

'_They say to find the man that can tell what you want and how you feel by just looking into your eyes,_' thought Kosaki.

As Raku finished the last line the two embraced each other, their warm lips locking together perfectly, eyes closed, and sharing one breathe. It was as if time itself stopped, the only clock being their fast beating hearts. They finally separated in need of a breath starting time back up again and pressed their foreheads together as the sun set behind them.

'_...I think I found my man._'

***Author's Note: So… how was it? Was it too cheesy? Too descriptive (I tried being more descriptive this chapter)? How was the length? IDK JUST SAY SOMETHING ABOUT IT IF YOU READ IT TILL THE END IDC WHAT YOU SAY JUST SOMETHING PLEASE! XD oh on a side note I wasn't really sure about the movie scene I think it is at the edge of T-M rated but I think I will still get away with it, I highly doubt this but if it disturbed anyone I apologize.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LightRayPearlshipper****: Thank you for your critic, I am not a very experienced writer mainly writing for fun and trying to improve my English a little but I'll try my best to incorporate your suggestions into my writing. I chose not to include any of the other girls because then the story would just turn into another Nisekoi where Raku will have to choose between different girls, I just wanted this story to be about Ichijou and Onodera.**

**cubillos: I forgot to mention this in my PM but thank you so much for reading all my chapters so far and dropping a comment after each of them, it really encouraged me to continue to write. **

***Author's Note: Sorry for not writing for a long time even though you guys kindly reviewed, Nisekoi's anime isn't airing and chapters come out once every week which cycles through different pairing per chapters so I don't have a lot of inspiration :P **

**Chapter 3 – Best Friends**

_Ring. Ring. Ring_

"Hello?" said Ruri as she picked up the phone.

"Good morning Ruri-chan!" she recognized the voice instantly, it was the voice that could make her blood boil and her bones rattle, the voice of a natural born pervert, Shuu.

"Oh it's you," she said before trying to hang up.

"Wait don't hang up!" she stopped and put the phone back against her ear "I have a plan and I need your help."

"I'm listening."

Raku was up early as usual cooking breakfast for his yakuza, he smiled to himself remembering the date he had last week with Kosaki. The ring of the telephone brought him back into the present and he went quickly to pick it up.

"Kosa-," said Raku excitingly.

"It's me," realizing it was Shuu there was a moment of silence before Raku decided to hang up the phone. The phone rang again and he picked it up.

"Don't hang up on me like that, you'll hurt my feelings and I'll have to tell on you to Onodera-chan," teased Shuu.

"What do you want?" said Raku sounding annoyed.

"Come on don't be like that, I know you have a girlfriend now but I'm still your best friend, right?" No response. "Anyway I was wondering if you were interested in hanging out with me today."

"No actually I ha-,"

"Great see you at 3 then! Bye!"

"Damn you Shuu!" yelled Raku then realized that the food was burning, today did not start out good.

Kosaki was still in bed enjoying her sweet slumber while dreaming about…

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" answered Kosaki sleepily.

"Hey it's me," said Ruri.

"Oh Ruri I haven't talked to you in so lo-,"

"How's things with Ichijou?" asked Ruri cutting Kosaki off.

"E-EH?!" yelped Kosaki blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Has he touched you yet?"

"NO!" yelled Kosaki into the phone now crimson red with steam rising out of her head.

"Hmm I'm going to have to fix that…"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO FIX ANYTHING!"

"Oh by the way are you free today at 3? We're going to a restaurant called Golden Time."

"Yeah I think I am."

"Okay good meet you there then, bye," said Ruri with a mischievous grin after hanging up.

3 o'clock came around and Kosaki got to the restaurant, Golden Time seemed like a place for people to drink and party which confused her but she decided to ignore it. The customers were separated and given their own room for their meals which also seemed strange to her why her friends would pick a place like this but she decided to ignore it as well. She walked into their reserved room and was greeted by Ruri and…Shuu?

"Hi Onodera-chan," said Shuu excitingly.

Kosaki paused there looking at Ruri then at Shuu and her jaws dropped. "A-a-are you two d-dating?" she stuttered, surprised and shocked.

"Me date this guy?" her voice was monotone but Kosaki could tell by her death stare and veins on her forehead that she was greatly offended.

"Come on Ruri-chan don't you think we would make a nice couple like Onodera-chan and Raku?" said Shuu getting his face right next to Ruri's with a creepy smile.

"Sorry I just didn't expect you two to be the first ones here and to be alone together," said Kosaki taking a seat next to Shuu who had a new bruised eye.

"We should start ordering the food," said Ruri.

"Is it just us?" asked Kosaki surprise.

"No," said Ruri looking at Shuu and giving him the 'did you do your job?' glare. Shuu looked up with a bruised eye and gave her a thumb up and another creepy smile which got his other eye bruised as well. Finally Raku showed up half an hour later.

"Where were you?" asked Ruri.

"I was running around the entire city trying to figure where to meet you guys Shuu didn't tell me where the restaurant was and didn't pick up his phone so I had to go ask his family," said Raku out of breath.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone?" asked Ruri picking Shuu up by his hair.

"I left it on silent," said Shuu sticking his tongue out to the side, gently tapped his head with his fist and tried to make a cute face.

"You guys enjoy the food," said Ruri dragging Shuu out of the room like a demon dragging his victim to hell, "I'll have a talk with this guy."

"Alright let's eat then," said Raku looking at Kosaki.

"This water tastes…really good," said Kosaki her face getting red.

"Huh what are you talking about its water," said Raku drinking from the glass "wait a minute this isn't water this is alcohol." There was a pause in the room as Raku looked at Kosaki; she was looking at the ground, her hair covering her eyes.

'_She can't be that bad at holding her liquor right? I mean she only drank a glass,'_ thought Raku.

"Kosaki are you okay?" asked Raku.

"Y-yup," said Kosaki looking up, her face completely red.

'_YOU ARE DEFINITIVELY NOT OKAY!'_

This was like one of the nightmares he had before; he had a bad feeling and started to move towards the door.

"I feel like you are so far away," said Kosaki crawling closer "are you moving away from me?"

'_She's sharp!'_

"Uh of course not, why would I want to do that?" said Raku looking away.

"Then come closer," said Kosaki her voice firm and Raku obeyed, taking a seat next to her. He stayed silent, taking a drink and preparing himself for what drunken Kosaki will do next. She started unbuttoning her shirt which caused Raku to spit out all the liquid that he was drinking.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Raku trying to look away.

"You can't have sex with clothe on silly," said Kosaki like it was completely natural.

"WHO SAID WE WERE HAVING SEX?!"

"We're not?" said Kosaki tilting her head.

'_GAH SHE'S SO CUTE IT MAKES ME WANT TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER' _thought Raku '_no I can't do that, I can't stay near her I have to get out.'_

Raku made a run for the door and tried to open it. '_WHO THE HELL LOCKED IT?!'_ Then he was pulled by the back of his shirt onto the ground before Kosaki got on top of him.

"Where are you going?" said Kosaki in a cute voice as she took off her dress shirt, now wearing nothing on the top half except her bra.

"W-w-w-wait," stuttered Raku as he held her hand from taking off any more clothing "I know a way that you can do _it_ without taking off your clothe."

"You do?"

"Yes, first you need to get off of me and close your eyes," said Raku praying that Kosaki didn't have enough sense to figure that he was lying. Raku breathed a sigh of relief when she obeyed and started looking for things that could bind her with to make sure she doesn't do anything else until she was sober again.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Not yet, just wait a little longer."

He picked up her discarded dress shirt and took his jacket and tied them together. He quickly wrapped the clothe-rope around Kosaki, the drunken girl started struggling and all of a sudden his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" answered Raku with his phone between his ear and shoulder and his hands trying to tie a knot.

"Hey it's me."

"Don't 'hey it's me' me, where the hell are you and Ruri?"

"Oh for 'some reason' the door is locked," said Shuu as he tried to suppress a laugh.

"ARE YOU BEHIND THIS?!"

"Raku you are so dirty," said Kosaki squirming under him, still struggling and making the knot hard to tie.

"Oh Raku what are you doing to Onodera-chan in there?"

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY LET ME OUT!"

"I'll leave you two to doing whatever you're doing, bye!"

"Damn you Shuu!" said Raku as he let go of the phone.

He finally finished tying the knot; it was a constrictor knot on top of a fisherman knot. He finally got off of her and sat back, whipping the sweat off of his forehead and relaxed. As bad as he felt tying Kosaki up, he would have felt worse taking advantage of her when she was like that. Now he just has to wait until she was sober, he felt his heart start to relax and listened to it.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Hic._ His heart paused, and then he heart the sound of fabric ripping it was slow and painful as if his own heart was being ripped.

'_They say a crazy woman is stronger than ten men combine,'_ thought Raku looking at Kosaki breaking out of her bindings '_I guess it's the same for a drunken Kosaki._'

Kosaki move towards him and got on top of him again.

"Kosaki stop," said Raku as her hand moved to unbuckle his belt.

"Stop!" said Raku, his voice firm, his eyes locked with hers and his hands holding both her wrist.

"Don't you want me Raku?" said Kosaki tearing up.

"Eh no, I-I mean yes I do but it's just that," stuttered Raku looking away feeling a little guilty "it would be wrong to take advantage of you like that when you're drunk. I love you and I hope that one day…"

'_SHE FELL ASLEEP?!' _thought Raku as he looked back '_well I guess it's for the best for now._' He examined the position he was in; a girl without a shirt on was lying on top of his chest with his belt half unbuckled, it would be one hell of a job to explain this to someone. Then he heard the doors slide open as Ruri and Shuu came into the room.

"Oh my Ichijou what were you two doing," said Ruri covering her mouth and Shuu smiling from ear to ear.

'…_best friends,'_ thought Raku as he sighed.

***Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading, please drop any comments or suggestions that you may have. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for a long time, I was on vacation in U.S. so I didn't have a lot of time to write.**

**Chapter 4 – Chitoge Kirisaki**

"Ojou-sama where are you going?" asked Tsugumi.

"Out," said Chitoge without looking back.

"If this is about Raku Ichijou then I think you should-"

"I'm fine," said Chitoge raising her voice and turning around giving a weak smile "really."

Tears started building up again after she closed the door. She was definitively not fine; it has been a week since Raku and Kosaki started dating. All the girls are dealing with it differently, Tsugumi buried herself in her work, Marika seemed to be acting the same, and Haru accepted the fact and supported them. Then there's her, she didn't know what to do except cry and feel regret. One of her closest friend just took the guy she loved from her and if watching them act all couple-like wasn't bad enough she still had to pretend to be Raku's fake girlfriend which was like salt on the wound. She walked to the park and sat at the picnic tables where she and Raku were when there was a thunder shower, she remembered all the moments they had.

'_If only I didn't push him away all those times. If only I told him how I felt sooner._' thought Chitoge as tears rolled down her cheeks, burying her face in her arms she started to cry '_Out of everyone I had the best chance to take him and I didn't do anything._'

"Chitoge?" asked a voice behind her. She paused her crying as she recognized the voice, it was Raku, the guy that had the best timings in all of history.

"Hey," said Chitoge quickly whipping away her tears and turning around.

"You okay?" asked Raku with a concerned look on his face.

'_Could have sworn she was just crying,_' thought Raku.

"Of course I'm okay you stupid bean sprout," said Chitoge looking away "why wouldn't I be?" whispering the last part.

"Well my bad I thought you were crying."

"I-I just had dust in my eye."

"Oh I see," said Raku relieved "that's good then."

"Hey you still remember that we need to do that monthly fake date thing right?" said Chitoge after a moment of silence between them.

"Of course I remember. How could I not?"

'_Stupid bean sprout you'll send the wrong message if you say it like that._' thought Chitoge getting a little red.

"Where are we going this time?" asked Raku.

After thinking for a little bit she finally said "How about my house?"

"Eh?! Why your house?" asked Raku surprised by the suggestion, her mansion was filled with Beehive members that will definitively all be watching and listening on them which would make acting a lot harder.

"Since you and Kosaki are dating now we need to make sure that we show my guys that we are so into each other that they won't go spying on you and finding out that you're with Kosaki. So make sure your acting is top notch that day."

"Oh make sense; I didn't know you put that much thought into it."

"Yeah," said Chitoge quietly.

"So when do you want to do this?"

"How about…tomorrow at…5 p.m.?"

"Wow that was fast and why so late."

"Because you're staying for dinner."

'_Wouldn't that mean that I'm staying for at least 2 hours?!_' thought Raku.

"Dinner? Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Raku. After all the longest they have ever kept up their best act was less than 15 minutes before they couldn't stand it anymore.

Chitoge blushed and clenched her fist, "I won't be the one cooking if that's what you mean you jerk!" yelled Chitoge kicking him 20 yards away and walking away.

"That's not what I meant," said Raku weakly lying on the floor.

Raku stood in front of the mansion doors and rang the doorbell, he was always nervous when he was alone with a girl whether he showed it or not, but it seems like with Chitoge he always felt at ease. The door suddenly opened revealing Claude with a terrifying smile and his magnum out which scared Raku right out of his thoughts.

"Well, well it seems that a cockroach snuck in here. I should destroy it!" said Claude pointing his magnum at Raku.

"W-w-wait!" stuttered Raku as he fell backwards and held his hands in front of his face.

"Claude stop, I invited him here," said Chitoge pushing him aside and looking at Raku "you okay?"

"Huh?" said Raku stunned, at that moment she looked like an angel to him and it was another one of those moments when Raku realizes how beautiful Chitoge really was. She was wearing a white dress with frills at the end of the skirt and wearing her key around her neck.

"Stop staring," said Chitoge blushing a little after noticing Raku's stunned look and looked away "come in."

"I wasn't staring," said Raku softly as he got up, blushing as well. As they walked into the main hall the first thing he noticed was a lot of guys carrying a black grand piano.

"Oh so it finally arrived," said Chitoge.

"Eh, that's for you?" asked Raku "I didn't know you played piano."

"There are a lot of things you don't know," said Chitoge eyes still on the piano "I used to play back in America, just recently I felt like playing again."

"How about you play something for me? I love classical music."

"No way that's too embarrassing," said Chitoge looking away "plus I'm out of practice."

"It's fine," said Raku walking ahead of her and grabbing her hand making Chitoge blush.

They walked into the dining hall where the piano was placed and almost all of the gang members were there hearing that Chitoge was going to play.

"I warn you I might not be very good," said Chitoge sitting down.

"I said it's fine," said Raku giving her a smile.

"Any request?"

"Ojou how about the one where you sing along as you play?" yelled one of the gangster which made Chitoge drop her fingers on the piano embarrassed that one of her secrets got out.

"You can sing?" asked Raku.

"I'm not going to sing for you, idiot!" yelled Chitoge, after venting out her embarrassment she gave one final sigh before getting in position to play.

Her posture contained a level of poise that was far beyond her normal composure, she was no longer a gorilla woman but someone that had a sense of class around her. Her arms were raised with no sign of tension, perfectly relaxed even when all the eyes in the room were on her. Her back was straight and her head was up but not arrogantly held high, if one word were to describe her at that moment it would be _graceful_.

Then she started playing, the song was slow, the chords were gentle and soft. The petal and pauses were used perfectly to make the song feel as if it was flowing through the room, as if the music itself manifested into something as clear as something visible yet untouchable.

Raku was blown away, was this really the girl he hung out with everyday? He looked at her as she played, eyes closed with a soft smile on her lips, body swaying as the music flowed from her to her fingers and through the strings in the piano. He listened closely, the song was gentle and peaceful yet it felt like there was a hint of sadness hidden inside the sounds themselves. He once again focused his attention onto Chitoge as her eyes slowly opened, Raku could not see clearly but he could have sworn that he saw her eyes being watery as if she was on the edge of crying. He squinted to try to get a better look, and right when what looked like a tear drop fall from her eyes her bangs fell and covered her face from his view as her playing came to a stop. Suddenly the song switched to a faster rhythm and Chitoge raised her head as she played the chord, bangs revealing a face that showed no sign of crying. Her fingers although not long seemed to be flying all over the piano keys, playing octaves and intervals higher than an octave with ease even with the fast beat. The fast rhythm and countless notes allowed Chitoge to show that she not only was graceful when playing but also had an immeasurable amount of skill and technique. The song slowed back down and finally ended as Chitoge breathed out and relaxed her arms.

"Good job Ojou!" said one of the gangsters.

"A great performance as usual Ojou," said Claude. 

As everyone in the room clapped and gave her praises she looked towards Raku waiting for what he will say. Raku had no idea what to say, words cannot describe how good she was, and it was not a stretch to say that the song she just played was the best song he has ever heard in his entire life. So he just stood there lost in his thoughts as all of the gangster members and Chitoge waited for what he will say.

"Hey brat you should say something about Ojou's performance," said Claude.

"O-oh r-right, uh you were good, I mean you were great," stuttered Raku and laughed nervously as he saw a death glare from Claude who was clearly unsatisfied with his response.

"Thank you darling," said Chitoge as she laughed at his reaction, this got rid of the killing aura around the whole room and everyone decided to leave the couple alone.

"Thank you for saving me," said Raku breathing out a sigh of relief "oh and you were not just great but amazing. That was I think the best thing I've ever heard."

"Stop," said Chitoge looking away and blushing from embarrassment.

"And you said you were out of practice," said Raku as he went closer and tapped Chitoge's head which earned a surprised look from her.

"Sorry," said Raku suddenly realizing what he was doing "I was caught up in the act and the moment."

"It's fine," said Chitoge looking down to hide her face that was now completely red.

"By the way what was the song called?"

"Zawsze in Love," said Chitoge, the words made Raku remember his promise 10 years ago, "I composed it last week."

'_Now that I think about it I never figured out who was the girl I made the promise to,_' thought Raku.

"Come on no time to waste, let's go play some video games," said Chitoge walking away.

"Alright let's do something else this is boring," said Chitoge after destroying Raku for the fortieth time in Street Fighters.

"No wait I think I got the hang of this now," said Raku wanting at least one win.

"You can play the next time you come, not come on," said Chitoge leading Raku to her room.

"It's been a long time since I've been here," said Raku walking into Chitoge's room.

"Listen Raku," said Chitoge as she closed the door and walked towards him "we need to convince my family that we are deeply in love so you know…"

"EH!? NO WE CAN'T DO THIS CHITOGE I'M NOT READY YET!"

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOU PERVERT!" yelled Chitoge as she kicked Raku across the room.

"I meant a k-k-kiss," stuttered Chitoge.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah my family is pretty simple minded they would be convinced even if it was a fake kiss."

"Alright let's do this, if we don't there may be a lot of trouble later," said Raku after thinking for a moment.

The two sat on the bed next to each other, both of them red as a tomato and their hearts beating a mile per second.

"I-I hope you're a good k-k-kisser, because this is my first kiss," stuttered Chitoge.

"What?! This is your first kiss? Then are you sure you should be having it with me?"

"Shut up it's not as if I have a choice let's just get it over with."

"A-a-are you ready?" asked Raku as he moved his body closer to Chitoge which made her heart jump.

"Y-y-yeah."

They slowly leaned in, closing their eyes and finally their lips interlocking. Her lips were soft and she smelled nice, those were the only thoughts left in Raku's head. At that moment Raku felt something inside of him, it was a feeling he often felt when he was with Kosaki but there was something else in it, something a bit darker. He never felt this other feeling before with Kosaki, maybe because he didn't want to taint her innocence, this other feeling made him crave for more. After they pulled apart for a breath Raku quickly recaptured Chitoge's lips without leaving her time to react, and instead of struggling she leaned in closer to deepen the kiss. Raku slowly leaned back on the bed and got on top of Chitoge. They continued kissing without opening their eyes, and then suddenly both of them snapped out of their lust and opened their eyes. Ocean blue eyes locked with azure blue ones and finally Chitoge broke the silence and voiced what Raku was thinking.

"What are we doing?"

***Author's Note: I hope nobody was too out of character. Sorry Onodera fans this chapter didn't have any of her in it but the good news is thanks to ****LightRayPearlshipper****'s suggestion we're going to have drama in this story. I really hope this makes it a bit more interesting to read and keep you guys guessing a bit for what happens next. Thank you so much for reading, please leave any comments or suggestions that you may have and tell me what you think of the addition of Chitoge.**

**LightRayPearlshipper****: Thank you for the suggestion and for all your reviews so far not everyone leaves a review every time and I really appreciate you taking time out of your day to leave a long one. **


End file.
